1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to athletic sports equipment and more particularly pertains to an arm warming sleeve for keeping an athlete's arm warm when they are out of the action.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of athletic sports equipment is known in the prior art. More specifically, athletic sports equipment heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art athletic sports equipment include U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,833 to Cox et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,087 to Kerwin; U.S. Pat. No. 5,357,633 to Rael; U.S. Pat. No. 4,985,934 to Perry; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 359,835 to Hadfield; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,356,570 to Vernon et al.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new arm warming sleeve. The inventive device includes a cylindrical sleeve having an open upper and a lower end. The cylindrical sleeve is dimensioned for receiving a throwing arm of a wearer. The cylindrical sleeve has an inner fleece layer, an intermediate plastic layer, and an outer fleece layer. The open lower end has hook and loop fasteners disposed around an outer periphery thereof. A glove portion is dimensioned for being worn on a hand of the wearer. The glove portion has an opening for receiving the hand therethrough. The opening has hook and loop fasteners disposed on an interior periphery thereof for engaging the hook and loop fasteners of the open lower end of the cylindrical sleeve. A shoulder flap is secured to the open upper end of the cylindrical sleeve. The shoulder flap is dimensioned for covering a front and rear of the wearers shoulder.
In these respects, the arm warming sleeve according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of keeping an athlete's arm warm when they are out of the action.